


Distance

by HellHathPie986



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHathPie986/pseuds/HellHathPie986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble romance KxL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

The morning was cold and crisp with hardly even a cloud in the perfectly blue sky. Eustass Kidd was walking down the streets of some new nameless island, unidentified only because he didn’t give much of a care for where he was. 

It wasn’t some special place, just a supply run easily replaceable with any other stop he and his crew made regarding food and other necessities. It seemed to be a fairly popular destination though, despite the bitter chill in the weather. The pirate captain made his way through the crowds of people who were clogging up the streets, headed to nowhere in particular in his quest for entertainment. He wasn’t in charge of supplies or anything important at the moment which greatly freed his time, mostly by the demand of a certain blond haired first mate under the reason that he was more forgetful than helpful when it came to grocery lists. 

Sometimes he couldn’t tell whether Killer was his subordinate or his wife, but either way the nagging got old after a while. His current walk was for that sole purpose at first, but when he’d cooled down in an easy five minutes yet kept walking for the past hour he tried to convince himself it was out of boredom. After all, there’s only so much you can do on a ship when no one fun is around.

Of course, there really was a reason behind his restlessness; the same reason he rarely spent a single minute not engaged in a task. Whether it was repairing tedious bits of his ship or exercising until dusk, Kidd hated not having something to fill his time with and constantly looked for something to do. Even so, that reason had vanished off the face of the planet a little over a year ago and regardless of the eye he kept open in case it magically reappeared one day he had yet to make any progress. Kidd crammed his hands deeper into his pockets, attempting to shield them from the unpleasant cold and also trying to take his mind off of this subject, if only momentarily.

The smell of coffee seemed to wake him from his daydreaming, piercing the air unexpectedly and drawing him closer to the decadent aroma. It was a little stand with no more than a hand full of tables and chairs carelessly spread around and no one occupying them except for a single dark figure. But as he approached, his heart nearly did a back flip from what he saw. The man’s eyes widened in shock, not even taking a moment to blink for fear it was truly an illusion standing in front of him. He quickly and somewhat clumsily returned to his original path, not taking his eyes from the spectacle in front of him for even a second as his heart sped up with every step. 

Suddenly a group of people seemed to inexplicably appear out of nowhere, crossing in front of him and speaking with loud, obnoxious voices. He felt like snapping at them to get out of his way but as soon as they were there they were already gone and, as the man glanced back to his destination, so was the familiar figure.

Kidd’s expression fell as he stopped in front of the café’s counter, looking around in hopes to prove to himself he wasn’t as crazy as he thought. However, the one he was looking for was nowhere to be found. He glanced up to the menu board which had a list of specialty blends and drinks to choose from, but it only served to remind him of that certain person even more.

Eustass scoffed and turned away from the stand, deciding against getting something hot to drink despite how cold it was. He even went so far as to take a step but stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice which was too familiar to ever forget.

“Your mind seems to be wandering, Eustass-ya.” 

Kidd spun around, ready to either embrace the man who he knew owned the voice or call the local wacky-shack to lock him away and load him up on happy pills. But when he stopped and saw the smug grin he’d be aching to see for what felt like an eternity, all he could do was stare.

Trafalgar Law stood bundled up in a thick winter jacket with a faux pelt decorating the collar. He held a coffee cup in his hands, the steam curling into the air from the small drinking hole at the top.

“Come now, is gawking really the only thing you can…” Law was cut off from his teasing comment when he was pulled in for a kiss. The cup in his hands nearly slipped from his surprise, but he managed to regain himself before he could let the thing fall to the ground. 

Eustass savored the feeling of having the other back in his arms, winding one around the man’s lower back and allowing his remaining hand to glide through Law’s dark hair. It was exactly how he remembered it; the touch, the taste, the smell. He smiled into the other’s lips, tightening his grasp and pulling the doctor closer.

He wanted the moment to last forever because he hadn’t felt this elated since the last moment he’d seen the man. But even as he refused to open his eyes and acknowledge the world, something was pulling him back to reality.

Kidd blinked a few times, focusing on what was in front of him only to be heavily disappointed. He’d been staring blankly from his seat at a park bench with unfocused eyes and a stupid grin on his lips, lost in some other world where his fantasies were kind enough to actually come true. He grit his teeth out of frustration, his smile instantly turning into a grimace as he tore his gaze back to what was truly going on in his life around. He slouched deeper into his seat and exhaled heavily, tilting his head to lean it against the backrest. He searched through the sky above as if that could possibly hold an answer, but the task only served to force another dumb grin on his expression as he replayed the scene over again and again.


End file.
